The Enticing Alternative
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: Mamoru tries to cope with Usagi being out of town. However, his daily horoscope promises for something enticing to come his way.


_**AN:** My answer to the 'Star Struck' Challenge on The idea was to read a horoscope and have the character experience what was described in it._

* * *

Day eleven -- only six days to go.

I sighed, and sat down to a quiet breakfast that I wasn't entirely interested in. Following a procedure of monocracy I had set for myself eleven days ago, I cracked open the newspaper. Methodically, almost in a robot-like fashion, I began to sift through it, devouring the articles but not really paying mind to any of them. Eventually, I came to the funnies…. My heart did a sort of shriveling shudder.

Normally I would pass this along to Usagi, or just throw it in the discard and recycle pile. But not now, not until another six days are done and gone. I held it to my chest pathetically and inhaled its papery, unappealing smell. This was a link. I wouldn't desecrate it for anything.

Swallowing a lump, I put it aside to add to the other one I had saved last Sunday. Continuing, I later came to the Life and Arts section.

Another shriveling shudder.

While I usually read this for the reviews of theatrical productions and what not, I now examine every nook and cranny of the segment. Just like Usagi would. Yes, even the daily horoscopes. This was yet another link.

Meticulously, I broke it down and read everything, coming upon my horoscope she would usually read aloud to me last.

'Leo,' She would have said were she here, 'You may need to make a call or two to cancel your plans for the evening, and your first impulse may be to lie about it, just so someone's feelings won't get hurt.

'But if you're canceling because an exciting offer has come along — the kind you really can't refuse — why not be honest about it? After all, if they're your friends, then they know you, and if they know you, they'll understand. And isn't it better to be honest?' What could be better than spending time with me, Mamo-chan?'

Hearing her giggle in my head at this made my lower lip quiver pitifully, even as I folded the paper and began to munch on my toast.

For eleven days now, I have been slowly breaking down into the pathetic specimen you see before you now. At first, it was fine. I just had this peculiar pain in my chest here and there. By day two, however, it became all consuming to the point I couldn't function properly. That weekend (a total of three days gone by), along with Motoki's help, I laid down a foolproof plan to make the days go by more quickly:

Step 1) Go for your routine morning jog.

Step 2) Shower and get ready for day.

Step 3) Make a hardy breakfast.

Step 4) Sit down and read paper all while eating hardy breakfast.

Step 5) Go to hospital for work and work an unnecessarily long shift with appropriate consumption of food throughout day.

Step 6) Go home and sleep to repeat steps all over again.

This was my day. And if I happened to be so unfortunate to have a day off, which I've been avoiding by volunteering to work, Motoki and my other male friends helped me fill the void that is time by having 'dude time,' or whatever the hell they called it -- like today for instance.

I've only had the misfortune to have one day off in the past eleven days. Today would be the second -- oh cruel fate! Foreseeing that I would have today off, the guys planned a day playing ball in the park, accompanied by a barbeque, and then topped off by a trip to a local bar to watch sports and talk about something other than our wives (if avoidance of a meltdown is wanted).

I moaned pathetically and sat back in my chair looking forlornly at the ceiling. This was pathetic. I had never anticipated that Usagi going on a business trip would have this affect on me!

Sure we had been apart some before we got married. I would have several jobs at once to earn money, as I didn't really like touching my inheritance (which generously helped with school), so I was busy to say the least. She had other things to keep her occupied like school, friends and midnight escapades for justice. Things settled down only slightly when we were both in college.

Our nights together, our 'dates,' consisted of silently studying by one another in my living room. Being together for us was as simple as walking to her campus, or her stealing away in the night to spend those few obscure hours I had to myself during my medical internship. Every moment was full of love, even if we never spoke a word, and I was lucky she understood how life could be so time-consuming.

We married and I graduated. I was hired by the same hospital and life became a little saner. This world we created for ourselves was perfect because we knew that it wouldn't always last. The future would be catching up with us soon and it would all change. Sure, it would still be perfect, just different.

But I digress.

As I was saying, it was fine before we got married. Back then, Usagi wasn't such a constant in my life. She wasn't there in my bed every evening when I came home at all hours of the night. She wasn't there in the kitchen cooking breakfast for us when she knew I was too tired to do it myself. She wasn't there loving me with her eyes in the mirror when she watched me shave, brushing her teeth.

I sobbed.

She was always my rock, my source of strength, but never was she so accessible before we married. But now she was in New York, impossibly far away, closing a business deal concerning her art. I never really knew I could miss her so much. I guess I didn't notice how dependent I had become on her being always a stone's throw away. I was inexplicably head-over-heals in love with her and being apart from Usagi for more than 38 hours (how long it took me to be reduced to this simp you see before you today) was torture!

Thinking back to my horoscope, the only way I would cancel plans was if the hospital called. At least being with the guys would take my mind off it for a while.

Slowly, I cleared the table and tossed today's paper into the recycling bin, save for the funny papers I would present to her on her return in six days. Checking my watch -- it was almost time to meet Motoki and the guys at the baseball diamond in Azabu Park. Rummaging through a closet, I found my bat bag, which contained everything I needed. Pulling my cleats from the bag, I made my way to the front door, but stopped as I passed an open door in the hallway: Usagi's studio.

I could very nearly see her sitting there, creating something fantastic for a client happily humming, enticing me.

Get a grip on yourself Mamoru! You're a man! So what if she's halfway across the world? It's not as if you'll never see her again!

After mentally kicking myself in the rear, I felt a little better and I again made my way towards the front door, but I was once more interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

Pulling it from my athletic shorts, I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Motoki answered, "Could you possibly bring ice on your way over here? Endo didn't bring enough."

"Hmm…? Yeah okay," I replied, shifting the weight of my bag on my shoulder.

I was about to ask if there was anything else I could bring when a faint clicking sound caught my attention, "Hey, Motoki? Hold on."

"Okay."

Turning the corner, my breath caught. There standing in a little black dress, putting her suitcase down on the entryway tiles was Usagi.

"Usagi's home," I murmured into the phone.

All I heard was Motoki laugh and say, he'd see me Monday then before I hung up. It was all I could do to drop everything to the floor before my wonderful wife launched herself at me, "Mamo-chan!"

I guess those ridiculous horoscopes aren't one hundred percent bull after all, because something I could never refuse actually did come along today.


End file.
